AYIN Project
"What are you aiming for, with all of this force?" "Problem solving." "My God, what kind of problems could you possibly need an entire army of robotic machines '''for'!?"'' "The ones who needed a more... indirect approach. That, and some harmless research." :― Sayuri and Sanra, discussing about the AYIN Project Project "AYIN" (standing for "Augmented Innovation and ISR Integration Nexus"), otherwise simply named AYIN, is a clandestine paramilitary organization designed by Sayuri to discover new technology and refine them and to tackle problems of a more military nature. It is maintained by the A.I designated "Ypsilon", who also acts as the project's chief-of-staff. At a Glance History Birth of the Connection Like most everything do, Project AYIN has had humble beginnings. The acquisition of Warzone 2100 technology had inspired the project's creator, Mihara Sayuri (then named Joseph Bernstein), to establish her own paramilitary organization which eventually culminated into Project Nexus, named after the final antagonist of the game and its forces. Eventually, new ideas came about and Project Nexus was expanded and renamed into Project "Three Fathers", with the original Project Nexus redesignated into sub-project AYIN. It, however, remained the most developed project within Project Three Fathers, with its two sister projects Project Jessant Iris and Project Green Fortress still in the drawing board (and not out of laziness or anything of the like). It was only after a few more decades into her "self-imposed exile" that the other two managed to become reality, at which point Project AYIN had already became their primary source of technology and modules. Opening the Eye Project AYIN hadn't much time to shine. Indeed, for fear of discovery, Sayuri had made it a point to hide Project Nexus by utilizing the backwater status and unwelcome climate of Greenland as a cover for the Project, and so far that plan had yet to fail. However, knowing that things would change whether she'd like it or not, Sayuri had came up with an evacuation plan upon the moment of discovery a few days after acquiring Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap, using a dimension she had bought access to as the endpoint. In order to secure said dimension just for that reason, she had deployed Project Jessant Iris and Project Green Fortress ahead of time, with AYIN forces acting as elite troops. The end results of that operation are still up in the air. Aside from that, Project AYIN's Greenland HQ was―and still is―used to house and research whatever technology Sayuri seems to be intent upon at the moment, from SPWF cybernetic implants to System-bought Eldar magitech. Trivia *Like its NS counterpart, Project AYIN is almost entirely based off of Warzone 2100's two primary factions―The Project and NEXUS (primarily the latter for AYIN)―as well as the myriad factions from Paradox Echoes Quantum. *Etymology time: The Project's name comes from the Hebrew word ayin ("ע‬"), the origin of the Greek and Latin O―hence the Omega (literally "big O" in Ancient Greek)―and is derived from the Proto-Semitic '''ayn-'', meaning "eye". Meanwhile, the descriptive nouns, as well as the logo, came from Task Force Omega. Category:Project Nexus